Eragon and Arya true love
by lord234
Summary: IT IS THE END OF THE INHERITANCE CYCLE WHO WINS ERAGON OR GALBATORIX AND MURTAUGH.
1. The love hidden behind the shadow

Eragon and Arya true love

Eragon awoke with a shiver up his spine, he was getting up until he had a few flash backs of his battle with noticed Saphira was asleep so he didn't bother her with his was going out of his tent until, he felt limp and he fell down he used the floor to support himself slowly gently walked to the riverbank and rested his head beside the felt all of Alagaseia had given him an enourmous burden something so huge, which would have caved down on him without was something that troubled him so much ; was that he couldn't get a certain elf to like him and he had failed everywhere.

Eragon wanted to cry but he couldn't because he had to keep the Varden strong and happy, but every step he was taking he was getting closer to Galbatorix and soon he would have to fight him in wished he could control himself in front of Arya but he could not, he loved her has to control him as he must complete his training with the elves, he tried avoiding her but it didn't work out very must do what no man or rider has done and train to be the best to defeat Galbatorix or die doing it, he must win as many people believed in him but some wanted to get his must never give up or he had no chance.

Eragon looked into the woods he saw a shadow it was all black "Shadeslayer" it called again and slowly got up and followed the shadow, but little did he know Arya was following it gasped as he looked at the shadow it was an extremely beautiful elf called said "i have gathered you two together at a great urgency" then out of the shadow came the beautiful elf spoke immediately "who taught you that spell it is extremely hard to learn".Tauthr waved off that question immediately she spoke "you will need to prepare to leave to Ellesmere immediately, Eragon you must finish your studys, and Arya you have certain dutys".

Eragon quickly risked a look at the elf but she met his gaze, with unknown said "thank you for sending the message, what will you do now? Tauthr spoke gently "i will meet the other elfs in the varden and stay for a bit".Eragon said "okay" then turned his attention to Arya, she quickly punched the floor breaking a big crack but also terrifying the other elf but doing nothing to pulled out her hand in pain and saw a red liquid sliding down her hand,Eragon thought to himself i wish i never have to watch a loved one hurting again Oh rushed to her side and inspected her wound, Eragon dragged Arya to his tent and put her by Saphira and bent down to heal her "Waise heill"!Eragon asked her "what was eating her and she told him her story as she knew she had woke up immediately snd shouted "Eragon" she was truly frightened for her riders life, as she calmed down looking at Arya and Eragon immediately conscoleded Saphira,and continued talking to thought to herself as she looked at Arya she saw her hand achingto grab Eragon and kiss him pasionetly but, she couldn't she had her touched Aryas mind, Arya let her in immediately i've been watching you and i know you love him"said Saphira arya retaliated . Saphira continued until Arya gave into her locked up feelings and she threw Eragon into his bed, Eragon looked up in blocked out all noises using magic and said "i don't care if you don't have feelings for me now but i do".Arya dashed and grabbed his elvish tunics and teared it until he was turned to Saphira and screamed "are you getting out or i have to make you" , Saphira mummbled "okay im going".Eragon yelled "don't leave me im scared , of what shes goiong to do with me ".Saphire said "you're her lover deal with it".

Arya quickly stripped of her clothes and grabbed eragon, and gave him a furious kiss filled with passion and love that eragon didn't know she love rose from its weak chains and expressed itself they both mingled in places they discovered inside each let out a moan of surprise as more and more love took hold of them, Arya suddenly stopped and wondered about faolin Eragon realized this and looked directly at her finally understanding her enough to truly love tilted her head to face him and Eragon told her "Faolin would have wanted you happy and to love someone else".Arya looked at Eragon and said "I love you and i wished you never loved me as much as you did, then i could have avoided you and not fall in love with you".Eragon looked at her and saw a different Arya "i fell in love with you the very secound i saw you, i could never stop myself"mummbled whispered "i love you and we will win triumph against Galbatorix and i will, then marry you and be your mate" with that last word they fell asleep, together two souls joined in unity together. 


	2. Departure to Ellesmere

Arya awoke and thought i could get used to this feeling , then she looked up and saw the love of her life thought to herself what happened yesterday?, then realization hit her asfast as lightining she had told Eragon her feelings, for him and she really loved heart beats for him my undying love and his will stay forever thought Arya, she gently put her hand on his chest and lay there breathing in the scent of Eragon, he smelt of never wanted to give up her Eragon up even if her life depended on it.

Eragon awoke feeling the weight of someone on his chest he saw Arya lying down on his chest."Arya"muttered Eragon before he could say anything Arya gave Eragon a quick peck on the lips, and found her clothes and put them threw Eragon his clothes and told him "You must go to Ellesmere to complete your training and become strong enough to kill Galbatorix".Eragon asked Arya "Would you mind if i told my cousin about our relationship and will you come with me to Ellesmere?".Arya answeres swiftly "i don't mind your cousin and his wife and obviously your lieglord but no one else or they will use your weaknessess".

Eragon put his clothes on and kissed her and wen't looking for ! he called out mentally, saphira teasingly asked what he did last night it caused him to blush really embraced in the presence of one another and headed of to get some lunch Saphira was already full as she had already hunted the day walked to the tent where Roran and Katrina lived in, Eragon wen't inside to find himself greated by said "long time no see and i suppose your looking for your cousin wait her".Eragon waited as he was told and out came Roran and Katrina Roran mummbled "What you being doing Eragon ?you look extremely happy".Eragon told Roran and Katrina about Arya that she really loved him and kept her feelings hidden and that they expressed there feelings the night and Katrina teased Eragon, about how he chased after Arya like a cat to a said "we are very happy for you and remember when we left for Helgrind and you told me about you loving Arya".

Now Eragon had to now explain the relationship between Arya and himself to his lieglord and he also had to tell her about leaving for looked at the six guards and asked them them to allow him to pass and they asked Nasuada who obviously said talked on about his future but he didn't listen up until he got fed up with all his waiting. Eragon said he had something important to say to her and told her about his and Arya's relationship with each said "now thats being going on with you two", Eragon nodded, Eragon told her about he had to go to Ellesmere and he was going with Blodgarm one of the elves for protection.

After talking to Nasuada Eragon wen't to get two weeks supply from the head chef of the Varden, he quickly put the things in his got Blodgarm and prepared the rest of his things and brisingr, Eragon hiding behind a tent gave Arya a kiss so full of passion that made Arya wan't more but she knew Eragon had an important schedule to make the exchanged goodbyes and promised each other they would think of each other one everyday. 


	3. Departure to Ellesmere 2

The journey was quiet but really Eragon and Saphira was having a conversation about Eragons relationship with Arya.

Eragon what will happen with you and Arya ? Saphira thought in her head, Eragon felt a pang of jeaulousy in her told her that Arya and i and you will live together after we tear Galbatorix apart together to shreds and of course your unhatched mate, he sent his feelings of amusment into saphira.I am older than my mate just like Arya is older than you but your going to Ellesmere her mother the queen is there will you do as Arya said, or you will tell her your uncontollably in love with her daughter?, then she sent the feelings back but Eragon told her i won't tell like Arya said.

Blodhgarm asked Eragon if he was alright?, Eragon quickly said yep,im fine what about you?Blodhgarm said im fine but ive been seeing that you and Princess Arya have spending a lot of time with watched Blodhgarm say it as it was more of a answered swiftly like a leopard and said its nothing, and Blodhgarm didn't push the matter as he knew it wasn't his right and Eragon Shadelayer would never forgive had his suscpisions and he knew he was correct as he saw Eragons face go complete tomatoe yelled through the mental link be careful Blodhgarm has his suscpiscions an he may voice them before the queen and we will have broken Arya's trust and love i suggest you make Blodhgarm understand when we set up camp.

They set up camp while Saphira slept and they ate some fruit and bread, Eragon told the unconscious dragon we have Feinster and we completed most of our training with Glaedr and Oromis and we are going to Ellesmere mostly to improve our skills and try to find out about the Vault of souls and also question the queen about went over to Blodhgarm and asked him to swear that he would not reveal his fake suscpicions as we are the best of friends and are not to that limit of being mate but Eragon told the lie and Blodhgarm just said said he would take watch first and then he'd let Blodhgarm take next sat close to Saphira and watched her dream where she fights and kills Galbatorix and where i her rider tells her that we are victors.

Eragon opened his mind alert for enenmies and thought about the words of Angela and her prophecies Eragon thought to himself i need a riders blade maybe theres one underneathe the menoa woke up Blodhgarm and made him take next watch and Eragon poured his spare energy into the belt of beloth the wise and fell asleep. 


	4. A lightining entry to Ellesmere

Eragon and Saphira and Blodhgarm flew onto ellesmere and lightining struck them and they where falling ;in pain Eragon took the pain and also took some from Saphira and added to his load suddenly a flash of light and Eragon fell up little one Saphira said to Eragon and looked up at Saphira and what he saw shocked him there lay Saphira enourmous easily four times bigger than sent the feelings of wonder and said to her what happened .Saphira answered when we fell i did dragon magic and it changed me and also you look through my slowly extended his conscious to Saphira and looked through Saphiras eyes and there he saw and extremely beautiful man very attractive if he says so man looked like he could win any women and gain what he wanted there was a little wild look on his face.

Eragon asked Saphira how long did he sleep?Saphira said she didn't know and she asked Eragon wheres cursed Barzul where is he and he saw on the floor Blodhgarm struck squarely on the shoulders by lightining and bleeding Eragon ripped his tunic and placed it to stop the picked Blodhgarm up and put him on the ripped saddle Eragon told Saphira to remind him to get another saddle when there in Ellesmere, Eragon told Saphira to keep flying or Blodhgarm wil die Saphira fle extremely fast and they arrived in the night he showed aren and showed his Gedwey ignesia and Gilderen the wise said he could pass he recognized Eragon from his mind. Eragon and Saphira flew and then there flying towards them was oromis and Glaedr looked so small compared to Saphira it looked so funny but Eragon quickly recaped what happened then he took Eragon to the queen and Blodhgarm to the queen looked at him and asked him questions of what he is?who he is?Eragon answered them truthfully as he said the truth he recapped what happened to him with the told her of how stronger Saphira and he was and Islandzadi looked at him shocked and said that he needed rest and he needed the queen to scry Nasauada to tell her the events.

Eragon wen't to his tree house only to find Saphira didn't fit so she slept outside with Eragon as he liked sleeping with Saphira .The next morning he woke up thinking of Arya so he decided to scry Arya but it failed so he scryed Nasuada and found her in meeting about how to attack Feinstein and the were going to attack Feinstein and they needed Eragon to gain went to look for the weapon under the menoa tree the he spoke to tree and he asked it for the weapon under it suddenly a white sword came out of the tree Eragon read what it said and the sword lit on fire shock emitted from him the sword became fire like it said colour on the sword changed into a deep blue like Saphiras told Saphira to go to Rhunon to show his discovery to her; Rhunon asked where he got the sword and Eragon told her Rhunon said that sword that he was wielding was Eragon the firsts and her best sword she ever made.

The sword felt perfectly sculpted for him so he asked Rhunon if he could keep it she agreed only if he wielded it and he reluctantly agreed on my honour as a rider vendredi onie prepared to leave to crag telnair to say goodbye as the varden needed him to capture Feinstein. 


	5. Arrival to the Varden

Eragon and Saphira arrived at the crags and they where greeted by Oromis and Glaedr,Oromis gave Eragon a saddle big enough to fit five people because of Saphiras told Eragon he was leaving to Gilead to help Queen Islandzadi gain Gilead and knock some fear into also gave him some faelnirve and they hugged each other and said may the stars watch over asked Oromis if he knew what is Galbatorixs power he answered Dragons hearts of hearts eldunari and he gave Glaedrs eldunari to Eragon and Saphira so they can talk to each other in times of need.

Eragon put the saddle on Saphira and mounted his sword on it and got his provisions for a day with Saphiras speed and talked mentally and revised his lessons with Oromis and Glaedr, and he also talked with Saphira about the things he should they had to part as they reached the borders of Du rode on all day until they reached the varden,they started aiming arrows as Saphira landed as she looked different Eragon stopped it with one word.

Eragon informed Arya to bring Nasuada and everyone that is important and that he missed her .Eragon used magic to amplify his voice and said it is i Eragon shadeslayer son of Brom and stop aiming arrows at me and call everyone waited for everyone to come and sang some furniture to sit on while they arrived first and he walked up to her and hugged her she only stared at his unnaturally beautiful body even for an waited for everyone to be sitted and then he told them what happened disbelieve written over there faces as he carried on.

Speed he yelled and he ran so fast it was a blur for Arya, Strenghth he yelled again and picked up 20 trees and magic he refixed all the trees to the after all that i feel not even tired or fatiged it should have killed me when i did that as i never rested as i flew through the night to get pulled diamonds out the ground different colours but specifacally green for Aryas eyes he presented them the diamonds to all of them. 


End file.
